


Save Me, Angel of Death

by RIpig



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Crying, Experiment, Fluff, Stupid story, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIpig/pseuds/RIpig
Summary: This is more of an experiment of mine, just to see what the hell people like anymore. It's just a D-Class and 049 talking. Nothing real. Mindless fluff, might add more chapters. I don't own SCP Foundation, and I'm not the creator of 049.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The D-Class man was tossed into the room with abandonment and haste as he landed on the cold floor. "Shit." He grumbled as he stood up, feeling a slight sting on his chin. 

"Now, that's no way to make a first impression." A voice calmly said as the D-Class' eyes widen. He slowly looked over and saw the dreaded SCP specimen known as the Plague Doctor, or 049 as the nerds keep calling it. The bad doctor was just as intimidating and mysterious as the rumors stated; cloaked in medieval black robes with only a white bird mask showing any sign of a human face as sickly yellow eyes stared at his potential patient. "Come, come," It gestured, "Sit down, let us speak. I mean, the foundation will kill you if you don't comply." With a swallow of defeat, the D-Class took a seat opposite of the specimen, being careful not to knock over the small tea pot and additives in the middle. 

"Now, shall I pour you something?" The Doctor offered. 

"N-no, no. I'm good." The D-Class uttered as he swallowed again. 

"Is there something wrong?" The Doctor asked, growing curious. 

"No, no!" The D-Class assured, feeling his heart jump, "I just...I'm..."

"You're frightened." The doctor finished. 

"Yeah," The D-Class admitted, fully ashamed to the point of keeping his head lowered, "I mean, I didn't think this would happen."

"What, becoming sacrificial lambs to the unexplainable monsters?" The Doctor asked, "I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't D-Class members former Death Row contenders?" 

"I WAS FRAMED!" The D-Class exclaimed, shocking the Doctor and causing him to blink a few times. The D-Class realized what he had done, then shrank back into his chair and lowered his head. "I mean..." He started, but started to get choked up. Something was slid over to him until a box of tissues was in his sight. 

"Why don't you tell me about it?" The Doctor asked, "I may be on a lifelong mission to exterminate any trace of the pestilence, but I am a doctor first and foremost, and I am willing to listen." The D-Class looked up, face already reddening and tears slowly dribbling down his scarred face. He uttered a quiet 'thank you' and wiped his eyes dry. 

"I don't know what happened..." The D-Class started, "It was the wrong place at the wrong time, essentially. And because the only other subject was kinda one of those 'higher up' bastards, I was automatically the culprit." 

"They didn't even perform DNA testing, did they?" The doctor asked. 

"They ignored it!" The D-Class croaked, "The guy's blood and hair was all over the scene, and they didn't even look at it! So...here I am!" The Doctor shook his head and clicked his tongue as he stood from his chair and walked over to a large cabinet.

"That is terrible, my friend. Quite terrible indeed." The Doctor said as he trailed a black finger down the shelves of his medicine cabinet. 

"Look, if you wanna kill me already, go ahead." The D-Class said, "As if I deserve to live. Every day of my life, it just feels like every living thing just hates me." 

"Now why would I do that?" The Doctor asked as he returned with several small bottles, "As a doctor, it is my job to make sure my patients live; I absolutely hate assisted suicide. From my standing, the only problem with you is depression, hopelessness, and potential anxiety." Taking a tea cup, he began to pour in the bottles' contents inside and stirred it slowly, continuing, "I do want to help you, even if you aren't infected with the pestilence; after all, I am a doctor. As for your story, I'm sorry you had such rotten luck with such rotten people. I know that no one in the foundation will care about you, but for some reason I feel your pain and feel pity for you. But maybe you will have better luck in this hellish prison than out there." He slid the cup over to the D-Class and said, "Drink." The D-Class picked the cup up gingerly, staring at the dark, syrupy contents bubbling within its ceramic prison. With a defeated, quiet sigh, the D-Class gulped the bitter, thick concoction down, growing number with each gulp. As he clumsily set the cup down, everything seemed to blur heavily until everything was just shapes and colors. "Do you feel a little better?" The doctor asked, but the D-Class could only sway in his seat until he fell to the cold floor. 

"Dear, dear, dear." The doctor uttered as he knelt down to the downed D-Class, "Might be a tad potent. But a good sleep should straighten you out a bit." Suddenly, the D-Class outstretched his arms and pulled the doctor down with him, holding him in a clumsy but strong embrace. "My word!" The doctor gasped. 

"Please be with me." The D-Class slurred, "Be with me, be with me." 

"Erm, please let go of me." The Doctor uttered as he squirmed.

"I just...blease." The D-Class pleaded, "I want...love you. Me, please." The Doctor pulled one of his arms free, and grasped the man's neck. But the embrace was just as strong, and the D-Class was just as weepy and desperate. "I know...hate." The D-Class uttered as his hug relaxed, "Hate, everyone hates me...love never, no love..." The doctor slid out of his grip and stared at the mess of the D-Class as it pawed pitifully on the ground and weeping about love and hate. 

"Quite an error, on my part." The Doctor uttered, shock replaced with curiosity, "But I am curious." A loud buzz erupted above them, followed by a crackle of static. 

"049, are you alright?" A scientist asked through the intercom. 

"I am fine, but this D-Class could be quite an interesting specimen." The Doctor admitted, "You did see that I tried to cure him, right?" 

"Yes, we saw the touch of death." The scientist assured, causing the Doctor to grunt in agitation. "May we extract this D-Class from your cell?" 

"What are you to do with him?" The Doctor asked. 

"We want to see if he could survive 096." The scientist admitted, and the Doctor huffed. 

"Truth be told, I don't think so." The Doctor said. 

"049, you do realize this kind of insubordination might get you into trouble." The scientist reminded. The Doctor looked back at the D-Class as he struggled to pull himself up and stumble over to a far corner, breaking down into a full crying session. 

"It might get me into trouble," The Doctor admitted, "But this D-Class might be a perfect specimen for some medicines I wish to create." A pause drifted past between the two. 

"Very well," The scientist uttered, "I'll send a request if this D-Class could remain in your care. But the instant you try to 'cure' him, he will face instant termination. Understood?" 

"Loud and clear, sir." The Doctor said. He then looked over at his sobbing companion in the corner, then walked over, and pulled him into a hug. The D-Class stopped his sobbing and leaned into the hug. "I'm only keeping you around to test any medicinal concoctions," He assured his D-Class test subject, "And that is considering if the foundation would let me keep you around. But if they do, you don't have to worry about any other SCP specimen killing you." 

"Love." The D-Class burbled. 

"Don't push it." The Doctor spat.


	2. Chapter 2

A dull throb stirred the D-Class awake, blinking away the heavy sleep from the concoction he had drunk earlier. "That...hurt." He moaned. 

"You don't know what pain is, do you?" A voice asked, making the D-Class turn his head to see the Doctor at his desk, writing down a few notes as he stared at the bubbling fluids in front of him. The D-Class looked around to see he was still in 049's cell, and had been laid on a cot pressed against the far wall. 

"What happened?" The D-Class asked, feeling stupid. 

"Well first," The Doctor started, "You have been...funny for about four hours, and within those four hours, I have secured you as my permanent test subject, and you have been babbling and burbling about love and hate whilst we traversed the halls." 

"I...don't remember any of that." The D-Class gasped. 

"Really?" The Doctor asked as he turned to the sobering man, "You don't even remember trying to kiss me?" 

"Wait, what?" The D-Class asked. 

"Hard to do with my equipment, but that's not the point." The Doctor explained, "The fact that you have no memory or recollection of anything within those 4 hours is somewhat similar to being drunk. That medicinal combination must've led to memory loss, or decreased memory function, but tell me; do you remember how you got to my cell in the first place?" 

"I was shoved into here by two security guys." The D-Class answered. 

"And do you remember how you were deemed D-Class?" The Doctor asked, and the D-Class felt his heart sank. 

"I was framed for someone else's murder and sent to Death Row." He replied. 

"So, the memory loss is only active from first dose to the hour of sobering." The Doctor uttered. 

"Did you say before that I have permanently become your medicine lab rat?" The D-Class asked. 

"Yes," The Doctor replied, "Believe me, I am just as surprised. It would usually take two to three months before I would even get a reply. I suppose I was right that the foundation doesn't care about the D-Class, and they would figure that you would die within the day." Suddenly, something clicked in the D-Class man and he pulled himself from the cot, crawling over to the Doctor and pulled himself until his arms snaked around the Doctor's abdomen. "Hey, what are you-?!" The doctor gasped, but the D-Class buried his face into the Doctor's back. The Doctor suddenly felt his back slowly being covered in something wet and warm, slowly realizing it was tears, and the D-Class was crying again. "Ah, I see." The Doctor slowly realized as he returned to his notes, "Every time I say that the Foundation doesn't care, you turn into this drunk, sappy, clinging thing. Maybe my concoction has an effect into mental programming as well, tying back to your depression and overall desire for at least a fragment of affection." A squeeze assured the Doctor's theory, and he hummed in puzzlement. A buzz made 049 turn his head to see a scientist and two guards walk in. "Don't worry, this D-Class isn't harming me." He assured, "It's just-." 

"We heard your thought process." The scientist assured, a name-tag revealing their name to be Dr. Fields, "We just want to test your test subject." 

"In what way?" The Doctor asked. 

"Well, if this individual is so desperate for affection," Dr. Fields explained, "Then we want to see what would happen if it went against an SCP like 999." The Doctor hummed, and nodded. 

"That would be interesting," He admitted, "But it will be a hassle to remove my subject from myself, in this state at least." 

"Erm, hey D-Class?" Dr. Fields started, "I'm with the foundation and I want to say that we do care about you. We just need you to release 049 for a little bit." But the D-Class still clung to the Doctor's back. Suddenly, one of the guards sighed and stuck a handgun at the temple of the D-Class. 

"Let go of the SCP, or I'm going to blow your brains out!" The burly man said, making Dr. Fields panic. 

"You idiot! What if you harm 049?!" The scientist yelled out. 

"This is my subject we're dealing with!" 049 added. 

"Shut up, it's just a D-Class!" The guard reminded, "Nothing but fodder! Who gives a sh-!" The guard's words were cut short as the other guard had knocked him out with a tranquilizer. 

"Sorry, he's a little on edge." The other guard said. 

"At least the situation didn't get out of hand." The scientist sighed, "But how are we going to transport this guy to 999?" 

"That was my only tranq dart, and my partner forgot his." The still conscious guard said, "Maybe 049 can walk there whilst I hold the D-class up." 

"So, we're reducing this man to a wedding dress train." 049 summarized. The guard and scientist shrugged, and 049 sighed and tried to stand up, the newly added weight throwing him a little off balance. The guard carefully got behind him and picked up the D-Class' feet, feeling like he was holding a very dangerous dog with an improvised leash. "Shall we?" 049 asked, and Dr. Fields exited the cell, gesturing for the Doctor and guard to follow. 

//

Later, the three had reached SCP-999's cell, the orange blob rolling back and forth with a ball in its tendrils. 049 felt completely and utterly humiliated while the scientist and guard were more impressed that the D-Class had held onto his superior for so long. "Alright, what do we do now?" 049 huffed. 

"Erm, I don't know..." Dr. Fields admitted, "I didn't expect this D-Class to hold on for so long. I'd honestly thought he would let go at least half way." 

"What if we put the D-Class and 049 in 999's pen?" The guard proposed. 

"What if 049 kills 999?" Dr. Fields argued. As the two argued, 049 sighed and tried to look back at his embracing D-Class test subject. He sighed as he gently stroked the D-Class' hands gripping his robe, trying to turn over a plan to free himself of the desperate embrace. But suddenly, the embrace was slowly losing strength as the D-Class slid off of 049 and dropping to the floor. 

"Ow..."The D-Class uttered, making the three look over to see the man sitting up and rubbing his head. 

"How did you get him off?" Dr. Fields asked. 

"I just...stroked his hands, and he let go." 049 admitted. 

"You were able to touch him and not kill him?" The Guard repeated, stunned. 

"He doesn't have the pestilence, so he doesn't die." 049 reasoned, a little miffed. 

"Sir, do you know where you are?" Dr. Fields asked the D-Class. 

"No, I don't..." The D-Class admitted, "I just remember being in a cell." 

"Fascinating." 049 uttered. 

"We're going to test something on you," Dr. Fields said, "I need you to interact with Specimen 999 in there. Don't worry, he is gentle, and only wants to play with you." The D-Class stared at the scientist, then sighed and entered the cell, already drawing 999's attention. "Oh, by the way," Fields added, "We wish you were dead." He shoved the D-Class further into the cell and shut the door. He joined the two at the viewing window, where the D-Class is shown to have essentially shut down while 999 tried its best to give the broken man love and care. 

"Why'd you tell him that?" The guard asked. 

"I really wanted to see if this emotional trigger would cause this specific D-Class to latch onto any SCP subject, or to latch specifically to 049." The scientist reasoned. 

"But don't you think that using 999 is somewhat cheating?" 049 argued, "I mean...it somehow charmed 682 for a while." 

"Baby steps." Dr. Fields replied, "We'll toss the D-Class to someone or something like 096, or something along those lines eventually."

"I remind you, that specific D-Class is my test subject," 049 reminded, "You can't toss him into the mouth of danger unless I say so." 

"I understand," Dr. Fields said, "I'm just a little curious. It is peculiar that a regular human is able to survive your methods; your touch, and your medicine. So, either your medicine has altered that D-Class' physical composition or..." 

"Or?" Both the guard and 049 asked. 

"He himself is a potential SCP Specimen." Dr. Fields finished. 

"That never happened before, has it?" The guard asked. 

"Not sure," Dr. Fields admitted, "I haven't been with the facility for that long, not as long as someone like Dr. Clef." 

"I don't believe you." 049 said, "This D-Class is just that; a pitiful man who was apparently framed for murder, and basically begged for death because of his situation." 

"What do you mean, 'Framed for murder'?" Dr. Fields asked. 

"Before I gave him my medicine, he explained that he had been framed where he used to live by the higher class because as he put it, he was in the wrong place as a wrong time." 049 explained, "In fact, I think he admitted that for all his life, he had been hated; no exact reason." Silence fell on the three as they watched 999 cradle the D-Class and smoothed back his black hair, the D-Class still upset, but was burying himself into 999, nearly shoving his entire head into the slime's body. 

"This is going to be a long testing procedure." Dr. Fields admitted. 

"Unless he dies." The guard added. 

"Don't jinx it." 049 reminded.


	3. Chapter 3

After a lengthy visit with 999, the D-Class was back in 049's cell with the Doctor, curled up in a ball on his cot while his superior scribbled down several notes at his desk. It was almost unbearably silent, save for the faint scratches of the Doctor's quill pen. The poor D-Class man was trying hard to keep himself as quiet as possible, waiting for whatever whims waited for him either by the hands of the foundation or this creature that took him in. But so many questions ran through his mind, pawing through multiple routes and possibilities, and trying to find the smartest questions to ask. Finally, he asked, "So...what SCPs should I watch out for?" The pen scratching stopped, and the D-Class' breath hitched. 

"All of them in this specific area," 049 answered, his pen continuing, "At least, from what I've heard and experienced first-hand. You know that not all of them are contained in this specific site, and not all of them are alive." 

"I'm sorry, I just..." The D-Class started, but stopped. 

"You're just scared of being thrown into the lion's pit." The Doctor answered, "I don't blame you. Off of my first-hand experience, be careful of the Shy man, the statue, and the mask. Every heard of them?" 

"Somewhat." The D-Class answered, "I mean, I've heard what happened when other D-Class had met up with them." 

"And yet you had no personal experience with them," The Doctor mused, "How long were you at this site?" 

"About two, maybe three weeks," The D-Class answered, "Most of the time, they had me in cleaning or kitchen duty." The Doctor hummed and looked at him, his cold eyes piercing through the D-Class' soul. His heart jumped, hitching his breath and nearly making him cough. 

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, voice tainted with cold solidarity. 

"I-I'm fine," The D-Class stuttered, "It's just...I'm probably not gonna get used to you looking at me like that." 

"I'm merely examining you," The Doctor said, "Don't tell me you get hot under the collar with a simple gaze." 

"I just...I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." The D-Class said, looking down, "I guess I'm not used to this much attention; I'm only a background character." The Doctor looked at his test subject as he twiddled his thumbs and kept his gaze down. He quietly got up and approached his subject, hands carefully reaching out and forcing the D-Class to stare into his gaze. The D-Class' breath hitch again as the SCP stared him down, the human's eyes darting back and forth until his escape was proven futile. 

"I am only examining you," The Doctor reminded, "You have nothing to fear. I will never hurt you; I only want to help you." The two stared at each other for what seemed like a tortuous eternity, until the D-Class lurched forward and fell with the doctor to the floor. Before the Doctor could bark out a scolding, he noticed something peculiar. Behind the D-Class was a set of skinless arms loosely swaying about above them, then noticed that the origin traced to the back of the D-Class. "Test Subject, do you feel peculiar?" The Doctor asked, but the D-Class only stared at him, eyes tainted a numbness, and something else he couldn’t name. "Test subject?" He repeated as he tried to pull himself from under his subject. The D-Class' spare arms pulled their master onto the cot again, then seemingly disappeared, causing the man to gasp deeply and blink a few times.

"Did it happen again?" The D-Class moaned. 

"I'm not entirely sure what exactly happened." The Doctor admitted, "Let me look at your back." The D-Class hunched over and the Doctor looked, surprised to find no trace of the supposed extra set of arms. "Do you feel alright?" He asked. 

"About the same," The D-Class admitted, "A little light headed, and have absolutely no clue what happened." 

"No pain in the back?" The Doctor asked. 

"No, not at all, why?" The D-Class asked, and the Doctor waved it off, returning to his desk and scribbling down more notes. "What happened?" He asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"Again, I'm not entirely sure." The Doctor admitted, "It could be a trick of the eyes, or a potential mutation, but-." 

"Mutation?" The D-Class quietly repeated. 

"During my examination, you fell into a sort of trance, and somehow you sprouted a spare pair of arms on your back," The Doctor spat, "But I can't find any trace of it now; no blood, no sores, not even your suit is torn. Maybe this also ties into that mental state you fell into when experiencing forms of attention. I hypothesize that if you fall into any form of extreme emotional distress, positive or negative, you fall into a sort of trance, but this might also lead into a form of mutation; maybe as a means of your body defending itself from trauma or distress. Did you understand any of that?" 

"I basically go numb when people show good or bad attention," The D-Class tried to summarize, "And I'm probably gonna turn into a heaping pile of flesh if I keep doing it." 

"Maybe not that far, but basically." The Doctor said, causing the D-Class to quietly moan and curl into a ball again. "Oh, I wouldn't worry." The Doctor assured, "Potentially, this will get you in the candidacy of becoming an SCP entry." 

"What?!" The D-Class exclaimed.

"Maybe not," The Doctor quickly said, "But at least a D-Class that would last much longer than the average rate, and potentially save you from the monthly D-Class culling." The D-Class was not assured as he curled tighter into himself. The Doctor sighed as he felt a headache come around, uttering, "Don't worry so much about it. As long as you are pure, and under my care, you are safe." The D-Class moaned quietly, leaving the Doctor to return to his notes.

'That damn Fields is going to pester me about this,' The Doctor thought as he reviewed his notes, 'Probably will blame this entirely on me. Or will probably force my test subject through his own tests. No, no...I can't allow him; he has his own subjects, and I have mine. Maybe...maybe forcing my subject through more emotional trauma might yield more results, or maybe...something pertaining to the pestilence.' A loud buzz snapped the doctor from his thoughts and the door opened again, revealing the guard from earlier. "What is it this time?" The Doctor asked, annoyed. 

"Erm, Fields wants me to escort your pet D-Class to SCP-096." The guard sheepishly answered. 

"I thought we agreed to build up exposing my subject to dangerous entities." The Doctor hissed. 

"Fields is just that eager." The guard said, "I tried to make him rethink, but...that guy is stubborn to all hell. You can come along, just...follow protocol, alright?" He held up a restraining jacket and a collar dangling from a pole. The Doctor glared at the accursed restraints, and sighed. 

"The moment that creature destroys my subject," The Doctor warned, "Is the moment you all will feel my wrath." 

"It's understood." The Guard said. 

///

Later, the Guard, 049, and the D-Class were standing in front of the cell of SCP-096, barely hearing the quiet, bitter weeping of the Shy Guy within the walls. The guard glanced over to 049, bound and quietly fuming, and the D-Class, depressed and awaiting his supposed execution. The Guard was half-tempted to return the two subjects back to their cells when he heard the hurried, muffled steps of Dr. Fields as he joined them. "Sorry I'm late," He said, "I needed the key card."   
"  
"Are you sure you won't change your mind about this, sir?" The Guard asked, "I mean, the guy's been through enough, and if we have another containment breech, we can't-."

"How about you shut up and shove the D-Class in there?" Dr. Fields spat as he shoved the key card into his possession. The Guard grabbed the D-Class and waved the card in front of the reader, causing the door to slide aside, and forcing him to toss the D-Class inside and quickly shut it. "Why did you bring 049 here?" Fields asked as the three relocated to the command center. 

"Well, the D-Class is technically his, and-." The Guard started, but Fields waved him off as he turned on the audio. The speakers were filled with 096's whimpering and the grunts of the D-Class. 

"D-Class, please engage with 096." Fields said into the microphone. Seconds passed, and nothing change. "D-Class, I order you to look into 096's face." Fields urged, but only 096's whimpering was heard from the speakers. 

"Look, we shouldn't do this." The Guard said. 

"Shut your freaking mouth, Maurice." Fields spat, then turned to 049 and said, "And I don't want to hear a damn thing from you, freak." 

"That wasn't called for, sir." Maurice said, but Fields ignored him. 

"D-Class, you worthless pile of pus!" The scientist screamed into the microphone, "Hurry up and piss off that bony cry baby, or I'm coming in there, and blowing your worthless mind across the walls!" 

"Sir!" Maurice shouted as he forced the scientist away, "That is stepping beyond the limits!" 

"I'm your superior!" Fields argued, "I order you around!" As the scientist and the guard broke into an argument, 049 noticed that the speakers were slowing filling with the sounds of sobbing. 

"Gentlemen." 049 spoke. 

"I told you to shut up!" Fields spat. 

"You need to shut up and listen." 049 retorted. Fields was about to scream, but Maurice clamped a hand over the older man's mouth. The speakers were rattling to life as the four heard the sounds of wailing and sobbing, whilst the agonized screams of 096 joined in. The three winced as the crying grew louder and louder, almost to the point of being unbearable. Finally, the speakers blew out and fell into pieces, leaving the three stunned at the incident. Maurice dug up an emergency kit and pulled out a sonar device, carefully tuning it until two blips were shown on the small screen. 

"They're still there." He reported, "But I don't know for how long." 

"Let me retrieve my subject!" 049 ordered. 

"Hell no!" Fields said, "We can't afford having that thing running around! What if you save your subject before he is executed? 096 would be running through the facility trying to kill him!" 

"And this is any better?!" 049 snarled. 

"You should’ve been terminated long ago!" Fields spat. 

"And you should've lost your job, your point?" 049 spat back. Before the older man could do anything, Maurice got between them, and carefully led 049 in front of 096's door. 

"Look, just look in, and report what is going on." He said as he reproduced the card key, "If your subject is alive, then you can try and retrieve him. If not, cut your losses. Just don't look at 096 under any circumstances. I'm going to open the door." He backed away, and waved the card against the reader, the door sliding aside. For once in his existence, 049 gasped. "Report, 049." Maurice ordered. 

"Would you believe me that my subject and the Shy man are in an embrace?" 049 said.

"In one piece?" Fields whispered.

"Not even a scratch." 049 added. Maurice snuck over, and peered from the door. 049's statement was true as the D-Class had somehow calmed the violent 096 and had pulled it into an embrace, long gangly arms curled around the human's body, chin resting over the man's shoulder and almost nuzzling the D-Class. But what was more surprising was the multiple, skinless arms sprouting from the D-Class' back, holding 096 close and stroking its pale skin. 

"He's not lying." Maurice uttered. 

"You idiot, you saw it's face." Fields said. 

"It's not doing anything." Maurice assured, "But that D-Class...where did those arms come from? 049, what did you do to him?" 

"Nothing," 049 said, "Truth be told, that phenomena appeared just before this test. Though this does test my theory that this D-Class is mutating." 

"What do you mean 'mutating'?" Fields asked. 

"I'm not entirely sure," 049 admitted, "But maybe further study is required." 

"Maybe," Maurice uttered, "But hopefully this leads to a SCP neutralizer. If this D-Class can stop 096 from its rampage, imagine if it can stop 173, or 682, or maybe-!"

"Patience," 049 said, "He's still only human. Don't rush things."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry effing Christmas. It's shorter than usual, but I don't wanna follow a pattern and I lost steam halfway through. Maybe something better will happen in the future.

"Test subject, please awaken." 

The D-Class stirred awake, feeling a little heavy and groggy. He slowly opened his eyes, finding that once again, he was back in 049's cell. He turned his head to see that his superior seated across from him, staring at him intently while scribbling down a few notes. "Good, you are awake." The Doctor continued, "How do you feel?" 

"Like I had pushed a truck tire up a hill." The D-Class answered. 

"Do you remember what had happened?" The Doctor asked. 

"I was taken to 096's cell, tossed in, scared beyond belief," The D-Class recounted, "And then the scientist guy called me a piece of shit and threatened to blow my brains out. After that, I woke up here. Did those arm things appeared again?" 

"Multiples." The Doctor replied, "Though what is astounding is that you somehow neutralized 096's fury, with an embrace no less. Maybe if you keep producing favorable results against more violent SCP subjects, you might be kept around as a SCP neutralizer." 

"Doc, you think I'm still alive?" The D-Class asked. 

"Pardon?" The Doctor asked. 

"I don't think I'm alive anymore," The D-Class answered as he looked to the ceiling again, "I just think I'm some sort of undead zombie thing that's gonna turn into...I don't know."

"I can assure you, you are not dead," The Doctor said, "I've taken vitals every time you pass out; your heart still beats, you still breathe, and you are still warm. Though now that I think of it, maybe we could check your vitals when you go under your trance." But the D-Class grunted in dissatisfaction as he tried to roll his heavy body to the side, staring at the wall. "Oh, don't pout dear subject." The Doctor said, "At least this saves you from the D-Class culling, and the SCP faculty agreed to let you recuperate for the rest of the day." But the D-Class was unsatisfied as he kept his back to the dangerous creature. "You're just unhappy with everything that had happen thus far, correct?" The Doctor asked. 

"I'm just...this is moving way too fast." The D-Class admitted as he rolled back over and sat up, wobbling a little. "I mean, I've been tossed in here, fed some medicine, blacked out several time, sprouted out random arms on my back, and survived 096; all in one day, I remind you." 

"Technically, half of one night, the other half of the next day." The Doctor corrected, "But why would that concern you? Rapid progress is a blessing for my field, and for guaranteeing your alive status. Plus, as stated before, you get the majority of the day off."

"Until they change their minds, or something happens." The D-Class glumly added. The Doctor stared at him a bit, then cautiously took a seat next to him on the cot. 

"I fear this belittling is getting to you." The Doctor answered, "Why don't we try the positive spectrum?" 

"It's all a lie anyway..." The D-Class said, "All for science, all for research...no love...no love..." The Doctor realized his test subject was falling into another trance as bitter tears plopped to the stony floor below. He leaned back and witnessed the skinless arms sprouting from his back in bushels, slamming against the wall as some tried to curl around and wipe away their master's tears. The Doctor quickly got away as the arms mindlessly scratched and flailed to find purpose. 

"S-Subject, please calm down!" The Doctor said, feeling ashamed as he allowed fear to taint his voice. But the subject continued to sprout arms, several curling around his torso and holding its host body in a clumsy but desperate hug. "Test Subject!" He called, "You need to calm down! The security team will probably execute you!" But a set of arms ripped off the D-Class' head and shoved it into his face, turning it around until he was staring at a crudely made mouth on the back of his head. 

"You just don't wanna get into trouble, doctor." The thing spat, "I know how you are, so eager for progression, and so ignorant of whom you destroy." 

"Vile demon, get out!" The Doctor ordered, but instead was pinned against the wall by the arms, now elongated and similar looking like 096's. 

"Not a demon, dum-dum." The creature snarled, "Or maybe I am. I don't know. You're just gonna kill this one because he's 'infected'. Or maybe just to save your own skin while you rot away in this shit hole." 

"Are you still my test subject, or are you a new consciousness?" The Doctor asked, "Is my test subject even still alive at this point?" 

"One question at a time!" The creature spat, "I just got control! But I suppose that I'm technically a part of Louis, or at least the part that has been shunted down the line because something or whatever. As for living, duh. Impossible, but believe me; I wouldn't be talking if he was dead. I just wanted to...'remodel' a bit. This way, you know it's me, not Louis." 

"If my subject's name is Louis, then what shall I call you?" The Doctor asked. 

"Well, since you're one of those old-fashioned schmucks," The creature started, "I guess you can call me 'Oizys'. I know, it's a girl name, but I'm neither so it doesn't matter. Least, I think it fits." 

"Well, Oizys." The Doctor said, "Can you reshape his body and give control back to Louis?" 

"C'mon, let me live a little!" Oizys uttered, "Besides, I don't think Louis wants to talk. I mean, he's fucking sad right now." 

"But if you keep this form for much longer, they'll probably execute Louis, and you." The Doctor pointed out. The creature started to retort, but clicked its teeth. 

"You got a point," It said, "But you gotta give something to Louis when he's back. Maybe a handy?" 

"E-excuse me?!" The Doctor gasped. 

"Right, too far. Just fucking make Louis feel good." Oizys sighed. With a series of cracks and clicks, the body stated to reshape itself, releasing the Doctor as the arms retracted into Louis' back. He watched as the head was put back on its neck, the flesh already fusing and healing to look like nothing had happened at all. What felt like an eternity was finished when the Doctor was standing across from his test subject, unchanged, but still unhappy. 

"Make him feel good." The Doctor repeated, then closed the space between him and his subject until he was staring into his subject's dull eyes, tears still oozing out of the sockets. "Louis..." He whispered, wiping away a tear, "Louis, are you there?" A twitch, and he could see his subject's eyes focusing on him. "Louis, do not be afraid." He assured, "I only want you." The subject curled his arms around the Doctor, making him feel a little uneasy, but he rolled with it. "It has been a little fast lately," He continued, "We're just going to take things nice and easy. Just relax, and curl up to me." His subject's eyes stared into his yellow gaze, then nuzzled up to his neck and started to gently kiss and nip, nearly making the Doctor shove him off. 

‘It’s fine...he’s just testing the boundaries…like any animal in training.’ He reasoned, ‘Just keep calm and try to keep the subject at ease.’ He looked over to the camera watching them, and mentally sighed. 

“This is going to be hard to explain.” He uttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this isn't a good chapter. I'm not really in a good mood, but I felt like writing. Sorry. Will try again another day.

049 stirred awake, blinking a few times as he felt a little groggy and heavy. But as he tried to get up, he looked down and saw his test subject cuddling up to him, making him remember everything from hours before. Gingerly, he used his free hand to reach his neck and trace a finger along to feel a few disturbances in his skin, making him wince. 'Damn it I gotta run a few tests...' he thought, 'At least it was kisses and bites this time.' He glanced to his test subject again, face buried in his robes and snuggling against the hard fabric. 

"Te-Louis..." He uttered as he gently wriggled his body, "Louis, wake up." 

"Mmmm..." Louis only moaned, pulling himself onto the doctor. 

"Louis, we need to get up." The Doctor gently urged. 

"Five more minutes..." Louis mumbled. 

"Louis, please." The Doctor uttered. Louis reluctantly pulled away and slowly woke up, allowing the Doctor to hurry to his desk. 

"G'morning..." Louis mumbled as he tried to wake up. 

"I see you had a restful sleep." The Doctor remarked, trying to create a facade, "Do you feel better?" 

"I...I honestly had the weirdest dream." The D-Class admitted, "I was in this room with this guy who looks like me, but had his head's on backwards."

"Really?" The Doctor asked. 

"This wouldn't have something to do with what happened when I blacked out yesterday, right?" Louis asked, catching the Doctor off guard. 

"Well..." The usually stoic Doctor stuttered, trying to make up a story.

"Doc..." Louis said, his voice in a tone akin to a parent demanding the truth from a child. 

"Alright, yes...it does." The Doctor reluctantly admitted, "Somehow, you have manifested an alternate personality that dubbed itself 'Oizys', and had somehow survived having your head ripped off and having your skull split apart to form a crude mouth. We...conversed a little, and it told me to try and make you feel happy, and it would reset your body back to normal. So...yeah..." The Doctor looked down, feeling a little embarrassed about what happened.

"What did I do to you?" Louis asked quietly. 

"Not much..." The Doctor admitted, "At the least, a lot of kissing, nipping, and biting. Nothing beyond that, I assure you." Louis stared at the Doctor before hanging his head and sighing. 

"I'm so sorry." The D-Class said, "I really overstepped my boundaries." 

"It's alright," The Doctor assured, "I would've killed you if you pushed it too far, I assure you. Truth be told, I'm more surprised you were able to make a mark on me."

"I'm so sorry..." The D-Class repeated. 

"Again, it's alright." The Doctor said, "It was surprising, but it was necessary to bring you back. Believe me, I honestly don't want to deal with your alternate personality any longer than need be. Though we definitely have caught the interest of the foundation." 

"I don't think so," Louis admitted, "I mean, they would've barged in long before, wouldn't they?" 

"Potentially, yes." The Doctor said, "They would've come just as you transformed into your alternate personality. Either that or...when you were getting frisky." 

"Do you think they're just going to watch from now on?" Louis asked, "I mean...Just watch until I go way to far, or if I get way too weird with the mutations? And when will that be?" 

"I honestly do not know," The Doctor said, "Truth be told, this site feels laxer than my previous ones. Either that, or researchers are just doing anything at this point. I mean, along with the other entities in this site are some of the oldest; seniors if we're going to use arbitrary ranking systems." 

"So, they're just throwing things at the wall and see what sticks, and what leads to a breech?" Louis asked. 

"More than likely," The Doctor answered, "I mean...you have to admit that Dr. Fields is a bit...green, if you catch my drift." 

"I think I do," Louis admitted, "I mean, even the guards are either too lax, or too strict. It's like we're dealing with the discount SCP foundation, or something." 

"Maybe..." The Doctor said, "Not that I'm complaining...just curious." The two sat in silence, mulling over the potential facts that were present. Their mulling was interrupted with a buzz and the door opening, with Maurice standing at the entrance, holding 049's restraints. 

"Who am I going up against next?" Louis asked. 

"035." Maurice answered bluntly, "Again, Dr. Fields' decision, not mine." 

"Do the rest of the foundation even know what Fields is doing?" The Doctor asked. 

"I..." The guard started, but trailed off. "I don't know." He answered, "I mean, if word gets out, you would get transferred to a different site, the D-Class would get executed, and me and Fields would be instantly terminated."

"I see..." 049 uttered. 

"All of us would get royally fucked over if the higher ups got wind of this." Maurice admitted, "A catch-22 situation...kinda." 

"Right, well...let's go see this 035." Louis sighed. 

///

Later, Louis was shoved into an interview room as the door was shut behind him. "You'd think they'd stop doing that." He said as he stood up. 

"I completely agree." A voice said, making Louis look to the table to see another D-Class seated on one side, wearing a plain comedy mask, oozing a sort of black substance as it dripped to the ground and table's surface. "You'd think these jerks would treat us freaks with respect, y'know?" The man continued, gesturing modestly with black-stained hands. 

"You're...035, right?" Louis asked as he took a seat opposite to him. 

"Yep, don't exactly have a real name, but it sticks." 035 admitted, "I'm just glad to have a body after all this time." 

"A body?" Louis repeated. 

"Yeah, they never let me have any sort of body after last time..." 035 grumbled, "But hey, ever since you started to gain notoriety, they're throwing anything at you, including me. And I have got to say, you are quite an impressive specimen, least from what I've heard through the grape vine." 

"I'm sorry, but what do you do?" Louis asked, making the masked figure gasp in mock shock. 

"How insulting!" He said, "I thought my legacy was well known! But...if you really want to know what I can do, I am the lord of rot and madness." 

"Okay..." Louis uttered, feeling a little uneasy as the masked man stood up and braced the table. 

"You don't believe me, do you?" 035 asked, more black sludge dripping down to the table. Louis started to hear sizzling and looked down to the surface to see it bubbling and smoking. 

"I believe you, I believe you, just calm down a bit." Louis said, "I mean...I haven't been here for that long..." 

"Two to three weeks, right?" 035 asked, shocking Louis. "Don't be surprised," The being continued, "Another fun part of me is I can read minds, and I have raked your brain for so much info, including the fact that you're that doctor's new pet. There is also the fact that you are really depressed, and waiting for death, and you got another consciousness inside. I know about your circumstances of how you ended up on death row and eventually a d-class. I know about all the birthday parties you had where no one, not even your parents wanted to attend. I know about the accident in high school where you had suffered a prank so disastrous, you have a permanent phobia of potatoes and sour cream. Believe me, I know everything..." Louis could only tremble as he found himself in the shadow of this monstrous being, feeling his heart pound in his chest. "Here's a fun fact," He continued, "I know everything they know too; that guard, that professor, even your precious doctor. I can read everything in their little heads...And you know what? They want you to hurry the hell up and go away." 

"Please...just..." Louis started, but gasped as 035 gripped his neck, feeling the cold fluid and burning sensation of acid eating at his skin. 

"They're hoping that the other 'you' would hurry up and neutralize me." 035 reported as Louis tried to pull the black, slimy hands away, "They want you gone, just to see for the other you work on me. I can tell you; it won't work...I'm better than you, and your second consciousness. You are nothing but a waste of space, and the best thing you can do for everyone is to fucking die." He threw the D-Class away, his back colliding with the observation window. "Well, this was a waste of time," the masked figure sighed, already feeling his hand starting to fall off of its stump, "Hey geniuses! Your little experiment failed!" 

"Are you sure about that?" Someone asked, and 035 was instantly assaulted with multiple arms springing forwards and slamming him to the opposite wall. The Masked creature struggled and fought to free himself, only to have Oizys shove its face into his field of vision. 035 stared at it and threw up a mouthful of black acid into the creature's face, laughing out triumphantly at his apparent victory. 

"Is this the best you got!?" 035 spat.

"Not really," Oizys uttered as it shook off the goop, looking untouched, "I mean, I haven't done a thing yet." 

"How did you-?" 035 gasped. 

"Y'know, not sure." The creature admitted.

"Why are we fighting?" 035 started, "I mean, the two of us want out of this hell hole, right? So why don't we-." 

"That smooth talk ain't gonna work on me," Oizys interrupted, "I'm only here because you made my other self extremely depressed, and when that happens, I try to make it to where he won't be trying to kill himself. That means I either make this place safe, or I rip the shit out of anything or anyone that made him upset in the first place. And guess who just did?" 

"You don't frighten me a bit," 035 uttered, "You have nothing in comparison to me!" 

"I can do this." Oizys said, then ripped off 035 off of the body, letting the acid-eaten corpse fall to the stained floor. The creature stared at the mask, turning it over as it furiously leaked black acid. Symbols and ominous writing started to crawl across the wall, and the creature could hear the furious hissed voice of the mask inside his head. With a sigh, Oizys started to bang a fist on the mask, uttering, "You are an annoying thing." 

"Whoever you are," Dr. Fields voice echoed through the intercom, "Please don't destroy the mask." 

"The asshole won't shut the hell up!" Oizys spat.

"Please don't destroy the mask," Dr. Fields repeated, a little exasperated, "The Foundation will have my head if you do." Oizys grumbled and stopped hitting the object, holding it with fingers through the eye holes. He could hear the thing in the mask scream in pain and anger, but he only huffed in exasperation. "Oizys, can you describe how you feel?" Dr. Fields continued, "Do you want to kill yourself or put the mask on?" 

"I'd rather toss this thing in the wood chipper." Oizys answered, "All I'm hearing is how pissed off this thing is, and I'm getting annoyed." 

"What about your hand?" Dr. Fields asked. 

"Wet..." Oizys said, "That's it." The intercom fell silent, and the creature sighed and laid the mask on the table, then pulled a chair and tried to awkwardly sit on it despite the multiple arms in the way. As it heard the mask mentally curse out his name, Oizys checked it's host body, checking the neck to find the acid hasn't done much damage on the skin. "Good, I can reattach." It sighed. 

"This isn't a victory!" It heard the mask scream, "I am still superior! You haven't defeated me!" Oizys sighed and stabbed two fingers into the eye holes, causing the mask to scream.

“It’s gonna be a long way before Louis is safe.” It muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Day everyone. Not that great of a chapter, but...best I can do. Also, don't come at me because I basically cut away. I can't write porn.

After extracting Oizys from 035, the three were staring at this multi-limbed monstrosity as it tried to busy itself with inspecting its ragged, black-stained nails. "So, this is Oizys." Dr. Fields said, "Fascinating." 

"Erm, are you sure you're okay?" Maurice asked, "I mean...035 can really do some damage in more ways than one." 

"You mean the screaming mask bastard?" Oizys asked, "Yeah, I'm peachy. I know the damn thing kept screaming random shit at me to freak me out, but it's just annoying." 

"What about your hands, or anywhere?" Maurice asked. 

"Still fine." Oizys assured, "I kinda got the hint that the black stuff's acid." 

"How did you know exactly?" Dr. Fields asked. 

"Dunno, I guess something I got from Louis' side." The creature said. 

"Louis?" Dr. Fields repeated. 

"The D-Class." 049 clarified. 

"Yeah," Oizys affirmed, "Louis kinda picked up on that little bastard's tricks, and in turn I learned about them. I still think you should've put that thing through the wood chipper; he's an annoying little bastard." 

"We prefer to keep things preserved if possible." Dr. Fields said, "Now, let's talk about your conception." 

"My what?" the creature asked. 

"How'd you come to be." 049 clarified. 

"Gotcha," Oizys said, "Well, I can't say for sure nerd, but I guess it kept happening when you assholes kept making Louis cry."

"But when exactly is the question." Fields said. 

"When?" The creature repeated, a hand reaching up to scratch the base of it's head, "Well...when might've been with the crying guy." 

"So, manifestation had occurred at about the 096 encounter," Dr. Fields recollected, "But what about before, when a spare set of arms manifested during 049's examination?" 

"I dunno, a hiccup?" Oizys reasoned, "Look, I'm still freaking new to all of this too, y'know?" 

"But you said you were a part of Louis that have been shoved down for various reasons." 049 pointed out, "So does this mean you've been manifested before, but only gained consciousness until recently?" 

"Maybe," The creature said, "Look, I don't know how I came to be exactly. All I know is one minute I don't exist, and the next I do with memories and emotions of a guy named Louis, who I'm attached too." 

"Well, why didn't you just take over the body instead of doing things like...this?" Dr. Fields asked as he gestured to the bizarre anatomy, "And what is with the multiple arms?" 

"I dunno, I do you look like a fat raccoon with a comb-over?" Oizys snapped. 

"Snark will not be tolerated, Oizys." Dr. Fields said. 

"I'm just saying I look like what I look like." Oizys said, "If I just simply took over Louis' body, you'd reason that Louis started copping an attitude and shoot him. And my main job is keeping him alive and trying to make him happy." 

"That's another thing," Dr. Fields said, "Why are you so determined to keep your host safe?" 

"Basic biology," The creature said, "I keep Louis safe and happy, and I keep existing." 

"So, you can say your ability to neutralize certain SCP stems from the desire of keeping the D-Class safe and yourself alive?" Dr. Fields asked. 

"I suppose so," Oizys admitted, "Not entirely sure. I mean, all I remember is trying to calm down a crying guy, and shutting up mask guy." 

"By sheer force, you stopped two dangerous SCPS." Maurice said, "I'm sorry, but that's hard to believe." 

"Why not?" The creature asked. 

"Well, 096 is known to chase down anyone who has seen it's face, whatever it be physical, photograph, or video," The guard summarized, "It doesn't matter the distance, how much is between you and it, or if you're going faster than what most vehicles have achieved. It's unstoppable, and it's near impossible to kill or calm down! Yet you...you stopped it's supposed rampage with a hug!" 

"Well, the thing was upset to all hell." The creature said, "I don't know the full story, but it was upset, and it needed a sign that things are okay." 

"And what about 035?" The guard asked, "That thing's responsible for multiple deaths, suicides, and containment breaches." 

"It was an asshole." Oizys said, "Enough said." 

"Very fascinating." Dr. Fields said, "Maybe we can go forward and introduce Oizys to another dangerous SCP." 

"Hold it, nerd!" Oizys spoke, "You can do that after Louis gets his cool down time." 

"Cool down time?" Dr. Fields asked. 

"I...try to make him happy." 049 admitted.

"How exactly?" Dr. Fields asked. 

"Last time, it was a lot of kissing. And Biting." 049 admitted, a little ashamed. 

"Yeah, maybe this time, you can...you know." Oizys uttered, followed by a seductive growl. 

"Please don't...go that far." Maurice said, his face turning beet red. 

"I dunno, maybe we could produce an offspring." Dr. Fields admitted, making the three stare at him. 

"Uh...I don't think that's how biology works..." Oizys said, a little weirded out as it tried to get away from him. 

"Well I mean..." Dr. Fields started. 

"I'm taking these two back!" Maurice said as he gestured for Oizys to follow. 

"Wait, I'm not done!" Dr. Fields said. 

"I SAID I'M TAKING THEM BACK!" The guard almost shrieked, the trio leaving the scientist.

"Thanks man..." Oizys said. 

"Yes, it was...getting terribly uncomfortable." 049 admitted. 

"I don't want to go down that rabbit hole..." Maurice admitted, "Not after the Canadian SCP porn incident." 

"Wait, what?" Oizys and 049 asked. 

"I don't want to talk about it..." The guard moaned.

///

After dropping off the two subjects, Maurice sighed as he returned to his post, sliding into the chair and turning his attention to the multiple screens depicting various activities. He turned his attention to 049’s cell, seeing the Doctor trying to converse with Oizys about something, with a quick press, the audio played. 

“…Look, I’m just concerned.” He heard the Doctor say, “They aren’t exactly persons with a good sense of humor.” 

“I can’t help it that they kept pushing my buttons like that.” Oizys said, “I was already in a bad mood before, and being left out for this long just for a bunch of assholes to ask a bunch of questions I don’t know how to answer just makes it worse!” 

“I know, but we’re alright now.” The Doctor assured, “We should be fine for the while.”

“You know the deal doc,” Oizys said, “Make him happy.” Maurice watched as the arms retracted, the body slowly reforming until Louis stood there, dazed and confused. 

“Are you alright?” The Doctor asked as he tried to steady his D-Class. 

“I’m…I’m alright.” Louis said as he nearly fainted into his superior, “Did it happen again?” 

“Yes, for a while.” The Doctor said, “The ‘other you’ has been out for some time; long enough to answer some questions.” 

“No wonder I feel like passing out.” The D-Class uttered. 

“Least you are lucid this time, I think.” The Doctor admitted as he led his subject to the bed. 

“Still got a handle on things, Doc.” Louis assured as he sat down, “But I still feel…weird.” 

“Weird in what way, exactly?” The Doctor asked, feeling a little uneasy, but have an inkling of what is to happen. 

“I just want you…” Louis said, slurring a bit, “I want you…” Sighing, the Doctor stood a while away and held his arms out, prompting Louis to race over and pull the Doctor in an embrace, nearly falling as the craving took over. Maurice watched as Louis bit and sucked at his superior’s neck, prompting the doctor to gasp out and grab onto the D-Class’ jumpsuit. More moaning and growls erupted from the speakers as Maurice could only watch, taking down a few notes. 

“Ah~! Watch it! I’m still sensitive…there…ah!” He heard the Doctor moan, making Maurice ponder a bit. 

“That D-Class might be getting a little friskier than last time,” The guard uttered as he did a brief review, “It will probably be a matter of time before they start…” He went beet red again at the thought, quickly shaking his head to dismiss the idea. “I really don’t want to think of it, but it is probably going to happen.” Suddenly, he felt his phone ring in his pocket as he reached down and answered, keeping his eyes on the screen. 

“How’s things going?” The man on the other end asked. 

“Well, I might be watching soft-core porn at this point while investigating a potential new SCP.” Maurice answered. 

“Ooh! A new SCP?!” The man exclaimed, “Please tell me it’s a porn tape that takes you inside!” 

“No, you dipshit, that D-Class I keep telling you about.” Maurice said. 

“Ah yes, Subject: Momos. How’s that going?” The man asked. 

“His name is Louis.” The guard corrected, “And it’s going fairly well; it was able to neutralize 035 with no ill effect. At least when it is in the Oizys persona.” 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna call that guy Subject: Momos; it fits.” The man said, “And neutralizing 035 without a scratch, I need that film! Has that dipshit Dr. Fields thought of tossing that guy to someone more dangerous?” 

“Multiple times,” Maurice answered, “But 049 won’t allow it because the D-Class is his personal test subject.” 

“Ah…049…the thing that still believes in diseases! Maybe there is a thing resembling a heart under all that…cloth? Skin? Still on the fence about that. But still, it is amazing that this thing has any sort of moral compass or any sort of compassion.”

“I don’t think it’s compassion, truth be told.” Maurice admitted, “It’s just satisfaction for the advancement of scientific studies. 049 is doing it, Dr. Fields is doing it, you’re doing it too.” 

“Well, at least my methods are fun.” The man pouted. 

“Anyway, I got to get back to observation,” Maurice said, “Its…getting wild.” 

“Do you mean, ‘White Collar office sex’ wild, or ‘Girls on Bahama Spring Break’ wild?” The man asked. 

“I’m hanging up, Dr. Bright.” Maurice said as he hung up, his face beet red as he kept his gaze low. “I am not getting paid enough for this crap.” He uttered as he heard a long moan erupting from the speakers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Over the time between last and this chapter, I had fallen into an art block, and school had started up again. And sorry about this chapter being rushed, I was mulling whatever to either continue the previous pattern, or set up something different. But then I realized I can't remember a number of living, conscious SCPS off the top of my head, and I was hopping to keep within the range of 001-1000 unless there is a really interesting SCP that could move this experiment along. Anyway, hope this isn't too much of a shit show.

It was another day as Dr. Fields, Maurice, and 049 waited besides 106's cell, hearing Louis' screams and loud banging. "Hey there!" A voice greeted, making Maurice and Dr. Fields freak out. 

"Dr. Bright?!" Maurice asked. 

"Well, I ain't the tooth fairy!" Dr. Bright teased. 

"What are you doing here?!" The guard asked. 

"Well, after your little report, I couldn't help myself," The researcher said as he bounced on his heels, "I wanna see this little miracle D-Class you two've been fooling around with." 

"Wait, what report?" Dr. Fields asked, "You were talking to the foundation behind my back, weren't you?!" 

"Oh, don't blame him," Dr. Bright said as he joined the researcher, "I have been recruiting random guards to be my eyes and ears all throughout the foundation. BTW, he's been my longest serving spy. I wouldn't worry about the rest of the foundation finding out about your secret project; I don't squeal that easily. Especially with a potential new SCP being born!" 

"Excuse me, this is my subject we're talking about." 049 spoke up. 

"Ah, you must be that doctor that killed Hamm all that long ago." Dr. Bright said with a smile. 

"I cured him." The Doctor snarled. 

"Now, where's the D-Class?" Dr. Bright asked as he rubbed his hands with glee, "I wanna meet him!" 

"Well, currently he is being tested with 106." Dr. Fields reported, a little agitated. 

"Illegal testing, huh?" Dr. Bright asked with a smirk, "My, we are naughty." 106's chamber door erupted in a loud cacophony of banging until Maurice opened the door, allowing for Louis to stagger out. Behind him, 106 flipped him off and slammed the door shut. "Well, he certainly didn't like you." He remarked. 

"Subject, how do you feel?" 049 asked as he knelt down. 

"Truth be told...I think I just had a real quick transformation before 106 got fed up with me," Louis answered, "I don't think Oizys and the scary man like each other." 

"Has it touched you?" Dr. Bright asked. 

"Well, it grabbed me and tried to drag me off somewhere, but then I lost consciousness." Louis answered before he realized he was talking to someone else. "Wait, who are you?" He asked. But the doctor kept looking over Louis, surprised that he came out of the encounter unscathed. "Erm...hello?" He uttered. 

"Sorry, it's just surprising you're not rotting. I am Dr. Bright." He introduced as he pulled the D-Class closer, "Or at least...the mental consciousness of Dr. Bright. Long story short, I'm immortal in a way! And it seems you're immune to SCP effects, so hey! Birds of a feather, am I right? Now, can I see that other side of you?"

"I-I'm sorry," Louis said as he backed away, "I just came out from another test..." 

"Come on, I wanna know about you..." Dr. Bright said as he got closer, "I've heard of you and your abilities, and I just want to see them for myself." 

"Really, please..." Louis uttered, feeling a little anxious. 

"C'mon...I want to see your despair..." Dr. Bright uttered as his grin seemed to grow wider. Multiple arms sprang forth and pushed Dr. Bright away, with a few curled around the D-Class' body. "Finally!" The doctor said with a grin as he watched the change occur. 

"Why did you do that, Bright!?" Maurice uttered as he and Dr. Fields joined his side. 

"As if it's any different from what Fields is doing," Bright said, "At least I'm not roping a valuable SCP into this. Besides, I wanted to see this Oizys in person." 

"But not this soon!" Dr. Fields spat, "You probably caused a pulled muscle!" 

"Oh relax, he looks fine to me..." Dr. Bright said, trailing off as he watched the D-Class change. The trio watched in terror as the body reformed itself, bigger arms sprouting and slamming their palms onto the floor while smaller arms wrapped themselves over and over on Louis' body until it was covered in a fleshy pod. The main body started to sprout long, black hair, weaving itself to form a sort of covering. Two, long arms sprouted from one end, holding a large, peach-color orb with multiple hands. The orb suddenly split, open and revealed to the trio that it was a giant, green eye. More hands started to sprout from under the eye and form a makeshift mouth, fingernails in place of teeth. "Does this happen every time?" Bright asked. 

"Never this bad. You caused a mutation!" Dr. Fields snapped, "Why did you push the D-Class?!" 

"049, where are you!?" Maurice called. A muffled cry made the guard try to run to the source, only to be held in place with more arms. "Oizys!" He called, "Oizys, calm the hell down!" The eye moved towards the guard and stared him down, feeling a little intimidated with the situation. The creature then sighed and hung its 'head'. 

"Fuck...what happened?" Oizys uttered. 

"We're not sure," Maurice said, "Are you aware that you...?"

"Changed?" Oizys finished, looking at its new form, "Kind of. All I know is I was sore, then Louis got upset again, and...oh." It narrowed its eye at the two researchers, "You..." It snarled as it shoved its eye into their faces, "You have a lot of nerve pushing his buttons like this..." 

"So, this is Oizys evolved!" Dr. Bright exclaimed, almost feeling like a kid in a candy store, "It's just like those games the kids are playing now a days! Hello, I am Dr. Bright, and I wanted to ask you a few questions!" 

"I ain't answering shit for you!" Oizys snarled. 

"You have to cooperate!" Dr. Fields reminded, "You'll put Louis in danger if you refuse!" 

"Did you forget our system, shit for brains?!" Oizys argued back, "Louis needs some cool down time after I appear, and he still needs it despite my short appearance! And who the fuck is this asshole! Poking and prodding into our business!?" 

"I just wanted to meet you!" Dr. Bright said. 

"You can wait!" The creature spat, "I am exhausted!" 

"Hey, what happened to 049?!" Maurice interrupted. 

"Over here!" 049 gasped out. Maurice tried to crane his neck and could barely see 049's head sticking out of the body, breathing heavily as he struggled to wiggle his head out of the tangle of hair. 

"Holy shit, let him go!" Maurice shouted. 

"Huh?" Oizys uttered as it craned its neck until it spotted the distressed doctor. "Whoops, hold on." It uttered. The doctor was gently ejected, letting him fall to the floor and breathe. "Don't know how that happened." It admitted as Maurice ran to the doctor's side and helped him up. 

"Are you okay?" The guard asked. 

"I'm fine," 049 sighed, "It was just surprising." 

"Yeah, I don't know how that happened." Oizys uttered. 

"What was it like!?" Dr. Bright shouted. 

"Butt out!" The creature shouted. 

"Can I pleased take these two back to their cell?" The guard asked. 

"No!" Bright shouted.

"Yes!" Fields interrupted. 

"I don't think I could fit." Oizys admitted. 

"C'mon, give me an interview!" Fields begged. 

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Oizys uttered. 

"You'll be in serious trouble!" Dr. Fields shouted. 

"Can everyone please SHUT UP!?" 049 shouted, silencing the four individuals. "Sorry," the doctor uttered, "This was getting out of hand. Now, I would like to return WITH MY SUBJECT, to my lab." 

"But I-." Both researchers uttered, but Maurice was already leading the two creatures back. 

"Sometimes, I wonder if Maurice is on my side, or that thing's side." Dr. Bright uttered. 

"Why the hell are you here?" Dr. Fields snarled, "This is my subject, not yours!" 

"Really now?" Dr. Bright uttered with a grin, "That D-Class is your meal ticket out of this shit hole, isn't he?" Dr. Fields stared at his superior, growing more furious. "Dr. Fields, I know we all want to aim at the top," The superior continued, "But you need to keep in mind that the Foundation is a group effort; everyone is pitching in and benefiting the Foundation as a whole." 

"Is it really though?" Dr. Fields asked, "Dr. Bright, I've been working with the Foundation for so long, and there is not a person or thing alive that even knows my name." 

"And you think this little surprise will get you the recognition and fame you think you deserve?" Dr. Bright asked, "I think the foundation would be more concerned of how many rules you violated, starting with giving 049 a live subject. Let's not forget all the unauthorized tests on other SCPs with this D-Class, I might add. I know, this is basically a storage compound for all the SCP entries that some compounds don't want to deal with any more, but the rules still stand. If the heads find out, you would than likely get executed."

"I..." Dr. Fields stuttered, the sudden realization hitting him hard. 

"However," Dr. Bright continued, "As long as I'm attached to this little project, then there is a slim chance that you'll live longer. Yeah, the Foundation is still trying to control me with all of these stupid rules imposed on me, but I'm a scientist, and I only want to advance the foundation. And as long as there aren't any incidents, then I can still be here and keep this little project going. So why don't we work together on raising this little SCP?"

"Ra-raising?" Dr. Fields repeated, "How far do you want to go with this?" 

"Dunno..." The superior uttered, "Far enough." 

//

Later, 049 was sighing as Louis was leaning against him, somehow back to normal but exhausted. A headache was building in the Doctor's skull, and he wanted to grab some medicine, but he didn't want to disturb his test subject. Glancing over, he stared at Louis as he breathed shallowly, sweat oozing down his face as his cheeks were red. "Test Subject, do you think you need to lie down?" He asked. 

"I don't know..." Louis panted, "I think I need to. But I don't want to leave you." 

"Your health is more important," 049 said as he gently pushed Louis down into his cot, "You look to be overheated and exhausted, and I fear that you might fall unconsciousness if I don't do something." Louis let out a gasp as a pain ripped through him, screwing his eyes shut as he gripped the sides of the cot. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I just feel like my organs are getting ripped out." The D-Class hissed, "I don't know what's going on!" 

"I'll work on create a pain killer." 049 said as he hurried to his desk and stared to mix several herbs and liquids into a bowl. He could hear Louis let out a loud shriek as the cot creaked with his thrashing. "Just be patient, I'll have it ready." He assured his ailing patient. 

"I'm trying!" Louis hissed as he curled around his stomach. 049 poured the crushed concoction into a cup and hurried to his subject's side, trying to coax him to look at him. 

"Here, drink this." The Doctor commanded as he carefully held Louis' head and help him drink the concoction. When the medicine was gone, Louis sighed and allowed his head to collapse on the pillow while the Doctor pulled a chair up to his side. He watched his subject breathe a little slower and relax, slowly uncurling himself. "How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"I don't feel as bad as earlier..." Louis gasped, "I don't even know where that pain came from." 

"This is potentially a reaction from...Oizys' evolution." The Doctor reasoned, "That form was a little larger and complex from your previous form, so your body is reacting from such a violent change and reformation." Louis moaned as he closed his eyes, trying to take in the information. "Did Dr. Bright really get to you that quickly?" The Doctor asked. 

"That guy...he was dangerous." Louis uttered, "I didn't want to be near him, and I just wanted to go back to the cell. But he wouldn't leave me alone." 

"I see," The Doctor said, "Well, from what I heard, Dr. Bright isn't necessarily dangerous, but he is incredibly spontaneous and unpredictable." 

"Was that true what he said?" Louis asked, "That he was somewhat immortal?" 

"From what I heard, yes." The Doctor said, "Somehow he can jump from body to body; think of it like a less lethal and dangerous version of 035." 

"Shit..." Louis uttered. 

"At the least, Dr. Bright is a human that is alright to be around." 049 said. 

"I still don't like him..." The D-Class uttered, wincing at the dull ache. The Doctor sighed and gently stroked his subject's hair, trying to smooth down the sweat soaked locks. "I'm sorry you somehow got caught inside Oizys' body." He muttered, his eyes struggling to stay open. 

"It was something unplanned and unexpected," The Doctor uttered, "You couldn't control yourself at the time. And I am perfectly fine after the fact." 

"Doc..." Louis started, "If I get too far along and turn into a complete monster and can't change back, I want you to kill me." 

"Su-Louis..." The creature started, "You don't mean that." 

"No, I do." Louis said, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I can't say the same for Oizys. They might destroy this entire compound just to make sure I'm safe, and I don't want to become some unholy monster of flesh and fucked up anatomy. Hell, I don't know what's going on with my body right now; I probably have like three stomachs or something." The Doctor stared at his subject, then sighed and lowered his head. 

"Alright, if you get too far, I'll put an end to you." 049 promised. 

"Thanks..." Louis mumbled as he slipped off to sleep, leaving the Doctor with this heavy promise.


End file.
